


Realizing Too Late

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [21]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, one-sided Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Yamato finds out about Taichi's feelings for him and reacts badly.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Orignial Male Charater/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Realizing Too Late

I was inspired by the story, “Never,” by Sapphire Dragons. Such a sad story. It sounds kind of similar but with my own touches to it.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Digimon or its characters. If I did I would’ve made Yamachi canon.

Yamato POV

We have been best friends for years. Nothing ever came between us. His presence was there for me through the good and the bad. He was always there. I had built walls around me as a form of protection but he broke down those walls, I learned to trust him. He proved each time that he would not abandon me and that I had his support. He knew me better than I knew myself. I never had to act, I could be myself and not have to worry about being judged.

Rumors spread like wildfire, a rumor that I couldn’t believe myself, a rumor that he, Taichi Yagami, liked me more than just friend----it downright terrified me.

  
_Shoot._

I couldn’t risk our friendship, the one thing that remained a constant in my life. The one thing I could rely on and wouldn’t give it up.

As a way to save our friendship, instead of talking about the possibility of him having a crush on me, I distanced myself. I ignored his calls, his messages. Soon we no longer sat together in class, or ate together during lunch. We were never seen together, no longer talking in school. Outside of school, I would see him at home, his soccer matches, or at one of my concerts. Exchanging casual hellos and goodbyes.  
“Hi!”  
“bye…”  
To the point that only two words were spoken to each other each day. In my head, I firmly believed that I was preserving our friendship. _This is for the best._ But in reality I was hurting him as well as hurting myself. If only I realized it sooner. _What a fool I was._ He gave me everything but at the slight possibility of change----I ran. A naïve fool I truly was.

And now here I am at the wedding of the person who gave me everything and changed my life for the better. I was a coward for turning my back on him just because change scared me.

Years went by since I have seen him and he is still beautiful as ever. His smile is still the same old light-hearted grin that would instantly warm up any room he walked into. Precious as he was, he looked so happy. _I’m glad that he’s happy._ Yet my body couldn’t do the same, as a tear rolled down my face and my lips curled up into a bittersweet smile, knowing he will never be mine. A slight chuckle choked out of my throat as I stared at the happy couple laughing together.

_I guess I really did love him._

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in my wattpad account. I hope you enjoy. Yamato's an idiot. My little sister help edited this.


End file.
